marginal_4fandomcom-20200214-history
WEME
WEME is the opening for season one of Marginal#4: Kiss Kara Tsukuru Big Bang! It is sung by Marginal#4. It appears for the first time in episode 1. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= (Atom)CHIRA-CHIRA miteru KIZZU (Rui)(Kono mama Q sekkin) (Eru)Kuchi beta na mama We↑Me↓ (Aru)(Hoshi gari ya san da ne?) (Rui)SHIDORO-MODORO de Kissu (Atom)(Sono mama mitsumetara) (Aru)Yari kirenai yo We↑Me↓ (Eru)(Dare yori mo Aishite) (Atom)Korikatamatta sebone wo SHAN to nobashite Mienai, Asu wo ketobase (Rui)Butsu kari jyouzu demo omoi tsutaetai nda aimai na "I" jya (Eru)Minna ni (Aru)(IeZzzzz....) (Eru)Fukura mi (Aru)(Sugite) (Eru)HOW OR WHAT Kotoba de wa muri da(tta……) (Eru&Aru)Sora no kanata boku ga tsureteku (ALL)HAJIRAU(Yeah!)Onpu ga(Yeah!) (Atom)Gosen fu kara HAMMING da (ALL)Futari no(Yeah!)Hitomi de(Yeah!) (Rui)Onaji mirai wo, kasane ba!? (Eru)Sou sa kimi no KOTO ga DAISUKI──────……… (Aru)Nee, ITSU demo, DOKO demo (Atom&Rui)SHIDORO-MODORO de Kissu (Eru&Aru)(Sono mama mitsumetara) (Atom&Rui)Yari kirenai yoWe↑Me↓ (Eru&Aru)(Dare yori mo Aishite) |-|Kanji= (アトム)Chira-Chira見てるキッズ!! (ルイ)(この儘Q接近) (エル)口下手なままWe↑Me↓ (アール)(欲しがり屋サンだね?) (ルイ)Shidoro-Modoroでキッス (アトム)(そのまま見つめたら) (アール)やり切れないよWe↑Me↓ (エル)(誰よりも愛して) (アトム)凝り固まった 背骨を シャンと伸ばして 見えない 明日を 蹴飛ばせ (ルイ)ブツかり上手でも 想い伝えたいんだ 曖昧な"I"じゃ (エル)皆に (アール)(言えZzzzz....) (エル)膨張ふくらみ (アール)(過ぎて) (エル)How or What 言葉では 無理だ(った......) (エル&アール)空の 彼方 僕が 連行ツレてく (4人)ハジらう(Yeah!)音符が(Yeah!) (アトム)五線譜からHammingだ♪ (4人)ふたりの(Yeah!)瞳で(Yeah!) (ルイ)おなじ未来を、重ねれば!? (エル)そうさ 君のコトが ダ･イ･ス･キ──────......... (アール)ねぇ、イツでも、ドコでも (アトム&ルイ)Shidoro-Modoroでキッス (エル&アール)(そのまま見つめたら) (アトム&ルイ)やり切れないよWe↑Me↓ (エル&アール)(誰よりも愛して) |-|English= Full Ver. |-|Romaji= (Atom)CHIRA-CHIRA miteru KIZZU (Rui)(Kono mama Q sekkin) (Eru)Kuchi beta na mama We↑Me↓ (Aru)(Hoshi gari ya san da ne?) (Rui)SHIDORO-MODORO de Kissu (Atom)(Sono mama mitsumetara) (Aru)Yari kirenai yo We↑Me↓ (Eru)(Dare yori mo Aishite) (Atom)Korikatamatta sebone wo SHAN to nobashite Mienai, Asu wo ketobase (Rui)Butsu kari jyouzu demo omoi tsutaetai nda aimai na "I" jya (Eru)Minna ni (Aru)(IeZzzzz....) (Eru)Fukura mi (Aru)(Sugite) (Eru)HOW OR WHAT Kotoba de wa muri da(tta……) (Eru&Aru)Sora no kanata boku ga tsureteku (ALL)HAJIRAU(Yeah!)Onpu ga(Yeah!) (Atom)Gosen fu kara HAMMING da (ALL)Futari no(Yeah!)Hitomi de(Yeah!) (Rui)Onaji mirai wo, kasane ba!? (Eru)Sou sa kimi no KOTO ga DAISUKI──────……… (Aru)Nee, ITSU demo, DOKO demo (Atom&Rui)SHIDORO-MODORO de Kissu (Eru&Aru)(Sono mama mitsumetara) (Atom&Rui)Yari kirenai yoWe↑Me↓ (Eru&Aru)(Dare yori mo Aishite) (Eru)Yajiri atte jidai wo JUWAtto nurashite, misetai Minna SHITosuru (Aru)Aori makuri ING de aji wo shimete mitai yo Noukou na "AI" de (Atom)Mushiba (Rui)(Yori More) (Atom)Itamu yo (Rui)(Mune ga………) (Atom)OH, NO!? Koi no nazo Akashi(chatta……) (Atom&Rui)CHOO-PA-CHAP-CHU mikiri hassha sa (ALL)TOKI MEKU (Yeah!) Kokoro ga (Yeah!) (Eru)Gosen zo sama mo LAUGHING Sa (ALL)Jidai ga(Yeah!)Oitsuku(Yeah!) (Aru)Yume no tobira ga, aiteru!? (Atom)Mou ne Kimi no ARE ni HAJIKERU──────……… (Rui)Nee, Kakusazu, Misete yo (Eru)C’mon!! Yuuki nara (Aru)Miseru (Eru&Aru)Hoshi no hate ni mieru Sekai he (ALL)HAJIRAU(Yeah!)Onpu ga(Yeah!) (Atom&Rui)Gosen fu kara HAMMING da (ALL)Futari no(Yeah!)Hitomi de(Yeah!) (Eru&Aru)Onaji mirai wo, kasane ba!? (ALL)TOKI Meku (Yeah!) Kokoro ga (Yeah!) (Atom&Rui)Gosen zo sama mo LAUGHING Sa (ALL)Jidai ga(Yeah!)Oitsuku(Yeah!) (Eru&Aru)Yume no tobira ga, aiteru!? (ALL)Sou sa kimi no KOTO ga DAISUKI──────……… Nee, ITSU demo, DOKO demo (Eru)CHIRA-CHIRA miteru KIZZU (Aru)(Kono mama Q sekkin) (Atom)Kuchi beta na mama We↑Me↓ (Rui)(Hoshi gari ya san da ne?) (Eru&Aru)SHIDORO-MODORO de Kissu (Atom&Rui)(Sono mama mitsumetara) (Eru&Aru)Yari kirenai yoWe↑Me↓ (Atom&Rui)(Dare yori mo Aishite) |-|Kanji= (アトム)Chira-Chira見てるキッズ!! (ルイ)(この儘Q接近) (エル)口下手なままWe↑Me↓ (アール)(欲しがり屋サンだね?) (ルイ)Shidoro-Modoroでキッス (アトム)(そのまま見つめたら) (アール)やり切れないよWe↑Me↓ (エル)(誰よりも愛して) (アトム)凝り固まった 背骨を シャンと伸ばして 見えない 明日を 蹴飛ばせ (ルイ)ブツかり上手でも 想い伝えたいんだ 曖昧な"I"じゃ (エル)皆に (アール)(言えZzzzz....) (エル)膨張ふくらみ (アール)(過ぎて) (エル)How or What 言葉では 無理だ(った......) (エル&アール)空の 彼方 僕が 連行ツレてく (4人)ハジらう(Yeah!)音符が(Yeah!) (アトム)五線譜からHammingだ♪ (4人)ふたりの(Yeah!)瞳で(Yeah!) (ルイ)おなじ未来を、重ねれば!? (エル)そうさ 君のコトが ダ･イ･ス･キ──────......... (アール)ねぇ、イツでも、ドコでも (アトム&ルイ)Shidoro-Modoroでキッス (エル&アール)(そのまま見つめたら) (アトム&ルイ)やり切れないよWe↑Me↓ (エル&アール)(誰よりも愛して) (エル)野次りあって 時代を ジュワッと濡らして 魅せたい みんなShitする (アール)煽りまくりingで 味を〆てみたいよ 濃厚な "愛"で (アトム)虫歯 (ルイ)(よりMore) (アトム)痛むよ (ルイ)(胸が.........) (アトム)Oh,No!? 恋の謎 解明あかし(ちゃった......) (アトム&ルイ)Choo-Pa-Chap-Chu見切り発車さ!? (4人)トキめく(Yeah!)心が(Yeah!) (エル)ご先祖様もLaughingさ (4人)時代が(Yeah!)追い付く(Yeah!) (アール)夢の扉が、開いてる!? (アトム)もうね 君のアレに ハ･ジ･ケ･ル──────......... (ルイ)ねぇ、隠さず、見せてよ ｶｯ!! (エル)C'mon!! 勇気なら、 (アール)見せる (エル&アール)星の 果てに 見える 世界へ! (4人)ハジらう(Yeah!)音符が(Yeah!) (アトム&ルイ)五線譜からHammingだ (4人)ふたりの(Yeah!)瞳で(Yeah!) (エル&アール)おなじ未来を、重ねれば!? (4人)トキめく(Yeah!)心が(Yeah!) (アトム&ルイ)ご先祖様もLaughingさ (4人)時代が(Yeah!)追い付く(Yeah!) (エル&アール)夢の扉が、開いてる!? (4人)そうさ 君のコトが ダ･イ･ス･キ──────......... ねぇ、イツでも、ドコでも (エル)Chira-Chira見てるキッズ!! (アール)(この儘Q接近) (アトム)口下手なままWe↑Me↓ (ルイ)(欲しがり屋サンだね?) (エル&アール)Shidoro-Modoroでキッス (アトム&ルイ)(そのまま見つめたら) (エル&アール)やり切れないよWe↑Me↓ (アトム&ルイ)(誰よりも愛して) |-|English= Category:Music Category:Anime